Embry's Scottish Nurse
by zizzy3
Summary: Ruby moves to work at Forks Hospital under Dr.Cullen. New to the neighbourhood and new to the country, Scottish Ruby is imprinted on by Embry Call. Ruby has a stubborn personality and strong beliefs so how will she react? May contain Strong language
1. Chapter 1 Life

Hope you like the story!

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT SIERIES!! I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS : like Ruby And her family.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Life

"Mum please, just listen!" I called down my phone. My mum never understood me. She never let me have a word in, while she planned my future. One of the reasons I moved away from home was her. I love her and all, but she can get very annoying.

"Mum, I don't want to come home! I like – no I love it here! This is my home now! Just cause I'm finished college doesn't mean I'm just gonna hop up and leave!" I tried to calm myself, cause for some reason I was getting very agitated!

"Ruby Anne Jones!" oh no she was using her "mum voice". "You cannot be serious about staying in another country so far away for the rest of your life! You will come home with us after your graduation!"

"Mum I'm 22! I can live wherever the hell I want! I love America! Scotland is the most boring-est place in the world! And I'm sick of it! Besides I have got a job near Seattle! I'm staying!" and there was no way I am gonna change my mind about that. Seattle might be 3000 miles away from here but hey! It's still America!

I came over here when I was 17 but didn't technically move here till I was 18. After high school I wanted to take a break before searching around for college. So I took a year out and decided to go for a holiday. I had been to America before and loved it! So off I went all by myself to tour around the states. 6 months went by like a flash and the next thing I knew was I had a place at Washington University, doing Nursing. Yes I am a bit of a geek! Anyways, I am now finished and almost a qualified nurse! Yey!

Mums voice made me come back to the future.

"Well, then! You seem final about this little plan of yours. We shall talk about it at graduation. Oh and your sister can't make it, she's too far along in her pregnancy." Finally she seemed to have given in! But not really making any sense.

"Okay fine we'll talk about it later. But that's annoying! Why cant she come, I thought it wasn't due till September, that's like 2 months away!?... Wait can Emma still make it? I don't want to be like an only child!" One sister gets married and pregnant, the other has a kick ass job she's like married too! As you can probably guess I have a problem with marriage and babies. The thought of being tied down and coming home from work at the end of the day and having to care to a husband! And babies! I mean come on! All they do is eat, cry, poop, sleep and cry some more! Ewww!

"Yes she can make it. Her boss says she needs a holiday, she works too much. I'm worried about her health." Well its nice to see she's worries about one of us.

"Okay see you in a week! Bye" I failed at being sly; I really wanted to sleep now. God did she not realise its like two in the morning here?!

"Okay, talk later cookie, bye!" finally! And yes she calls me cookie. All my family does, its like one of those stupid nicknames that a drunk uncle makes up and it sticks, for life!

I hung up and through my phone across the room before falling into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

Thanks! This is my first story so please be gentle and please review!! This chapter is slightly boring but it introduces you to Zoë and her life, so the excitement will start later. And I know its short but it's just an intro :D


	2. Chapter 2 Big Scary Adult World!

**Thanks Little Mary of the Rose for my first review!! This Chapter is a little longer and more detailed, Hope you like it :D **

**And sorry about the A/N at the end of CH1 I wrote Zoe instead of Ruby, She was origianally called Zoe! **

**Happy Reading!**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE TWILIGHT SERIES!! ITS ALL STEPHENIE MEYERS!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Big Scary Adult World**

Day Before Graduation

"Beep!! Beep!! Beep!!

_What the hell is that? _I turn around to face my room. My clock on the desk says it was 8.30am. Why is my alarm waking me up now? Reality kicks in. I have to pick my family up at the airport. _Grrr…why can't they get a taxi?_

I roll out my bed and land unsuccessfully in a heap on the floor. I untangle myself and stumble over to the shower. _One day to go! Almost over with education, just think of that and don't let mum get to you, _is what I keep telling myself.

Half an hour later I'm running out the door with a slice of toast and my jacket. I run down the two flights of stairs, without meeting one person - Just goes to show how many students actually get up this early - I run right up to my car spot and am about to unlock the car when ....._ wait wheres my car?! who the hell wants to steal my crappy little car?!_ I keep looking around the car park and nothing! Where the hell is it?!

"OI! Keep it down will ya! Some of us are trying to Sleep!" ...oops, must have yelled something out loud.

"SORRY! Didn't mean to shout! ....Have you seen an old yellow VW Beetle? Normally is parked here? See I'm in a bit of a rush and-"

"NO! I haven't!" He rudely cut me off before slamming his window shut. _Well thanks for your help! _My Mum's going to kill me! Crap, crap, crap, crap.... I turn around the block and guess what I see?...Yup, my crappy little car, THANK GOD!! When getting in I stupidly remember that the gate was locked last night when I came home from my friend Alex's house, so I parked it out here. Is it possible to get young memory loss? I put my key in the ignition and turn my car on with little trouble. My car may be old but it works just as well as a new one.

I arrive at the airport on time, just, and head towards the arrivals. I'm about to sit down when a crowd of people walk through the gate. My dad comes through first, as always, leading the other two behind him. I hug them all, surprising myself how much I missed them, even my maddening mother.

We all squished into my wee car with **all** their luggage, they will stay with me for two days but then they're going for a tour of the states. I'm well jealous. So I drove them to their hotel – since my dorm can't hold another three people – and then drove them to a fancy restaurant I've only been to once before. Might as well enjoy Dad paying for me.

We are placed at a table near the back and our given our menus."My little sisters all grown up! Aw…I've missed you Ruby." Emma gives me a hug, she always made me feel better. She had that warmth about her.

"I feel old. It's making me depressed! My little one has flown the nest already!"

"Mum I left home like 5 years ago, I think I have already "Flown the nest" as you put it." she makes it seem so dramatic.

She carries on as if I didn't say a thing."And boy have I forgotten how much you two look alike." Here she goes, blabbing on and on and on.

She never fails to mention how much Emma and I look alike, there's a nine-year gap, but still. I don't see much resemblance apart from our hair. We both have long blond ringlets, that refuses to straighten. Emma has dads blue eyes and is a bigger build, while I have mum's dark green eyes and am a small build. I'd guess I'm about 5'2 but I haven't measured myself since high school. I refuse to accept how small I am.

"…the last time I saw you, you were still young and stubborn, well now you're still stubborn but I wouldn't say your young…" mum still hasn't shut up, so Emma gets her phone out under the table and texts a message before passing her phone to me:

_Congrats on getting top marks!! Still can't believe ur staying here but so wat! Live ur life while u can. So any gossip?_

We keep having a text conversation for the rest of the night. Every now and again giving a "mmm", "huh" or a "yeah" when required in mums private conversation to herself, since dad was reading his book.

Graduation Day

Its 5am and I've been awake since 3am. I couldn't get to sleep, and when I did I had a nightmare that I tripped over when accepting my form! It was so embarrassing! And realistic! I woke up with a jolt and haven't been able to get back to sleep. And the nerves don't help one bit. It's like a butterfly's got trapped in my stomach. So here I am, just lying in bed staring at the ceiling, worrying if the shoes I bought are too high...

Couple of hours later

I've decided to get up and take a shower. I stand under the hot steamy water for what seems like hours until it turns cold. I clamber out the shower box and start to towel dry my hair and hope my roommate had a shower before bed last night... Well at least she doesn't have graduation today.

I sit back on my bed wondering what I should do...what can take my mind of today? I look about my room...packed bag, lamp, closet, clothes, books, desk, laptop....laptop? Yeah! I move over to my desk and set up my crappy laptop. I use to go on it all the time but lately it seems to not want to co-operate with me.

After about 10 minutes the homepage is loaded fully so I decide to look up houses for sale near Forks, the town I plan to move too. I'm extremely lucky for my age, normally people who have just finished university have a load of debt to pay off, but my mum had an uncle who was like a millionaire, so when he died I got a lot of money! I didn't even know the old man but hey it worked out good!

I'm looking for a small house - after 4 years of walking up two flights of stairs with the groceries, kind of put me off the idea of living in a flat - maybe a bungalow with a small garden. I don't want children but I'm not against having a dog. After about an hour of searching I'm about to give up when I see a lovely little house in a clearing. It's perfect! The only problem is that it's far from work, it's just outside another small town called La Push. It looks to good to be true! I find the email address and start to write an email:

_Dear Mrs. Uley,_

_I've just found your house on the Internet, and instantly fell in love with it! It's the most beautiful house I have ever seen. I understand why your upset about leaving it, I would be too. But it definitely doesn't seem to be big enough for children. I was wondering if it is still up for offer and if it is when I can come have a look round? I'll be new to the area, I've just got a job at Forks Hospital and am looking for a place to stay. _

_Thanks,_

_Ruby Jones._

SEND. Well let's hope I can still get it. I start to worry again and the butterflies start up. Maybe I should start breakfast. Right. What should I have? I walk up the hall to the shared kitchen and am surprised its empty until I realise it must be only about 8 am. Rummaging about the cupboards all I can find is cold pizza and bread. Oh the joys of being a student....oh wait I'm not gonna be one after today! I grab a slice of bread and shove it in the toaster.

That house is amazing! It seems so content and peaceful, in a clearing in the woods! All it's missing the 3 bears and Goldielocks. Well I hope there are no bears about.

The smell of smock brings me back to reality. Well the toast is definitely done. I grab the toast and open the window before the alarm goes off. I don't think all the students in the building would appreciate being woken by that. I'm about to take a bite of my very well done toast when the entry phone rings. I drop my toast with the butter side down, great!

"WHAT?!" I rudely shout down the intercom.

"Whoa! What I do?" My best friend and pain-in-the-ass says down the phone.

"Well you made me burn my toast and then drop it! And do you know how early it is?!" OK maybe the burning the toast wasn't his fault.

"Well I'm dearly sorry! I will have to make it up to you, your highness" He attempts an English accent but totally fails.

"Don't mock me! I might not let you in!"

"I thought you were Scottish not English?" Well look who's a smart ass!

"ppphaa! Fine come on up" I press the buzzer and go to pick up my toast.

As I walk over to the counter to make myself another piece of toast Alex is suddenly behind me and presses on my waist making me jump. "AH!" I squeal in surprise. "Works every time!" The prick smirks before heading in front of me to make my toast for me. See Alex is annoying at times but he knows how to treat a girl and is a total gentleman when he wants to be. I suppose that's what all the girls he dates think. Alex is a total womanizer, he charms the girl then does her than dumps her! OK not like that, he dates her for about a week before they get physical but then he dumps her. Sometimes I wonder why he never tried it with me. It's kinda weird, I mean he respects me and is like an older brother to me, always making sure the guy I go out with is nice and stuff like that. And the other plus side of having him as my best-bud is he can give the best advice when it comes to boys. Though I haven't had a boyfriend in a while....Wow, the last time I did was 6 months ago! See, when I tell them I'm not wanting to get married or have children they all get the wrong idea and ... well you know.

Alex shoved me a little. Oops! He must have been talking.

"Huh? Sorry I was in my own little world for a moment" I informed him as I took the piece of toast he was offering me.

"Like always!" He laughed "I was just asking you if you are excited about today? It's weird for you to be up at 8am."

"Ha! Yeah I'm excited! The end of education forever!" I said trying to hide my nervousness.

"Sure, then why did you burn your toast? And why are you awake early? And fidgeting?" Wow he can read me like an open book. "I can totally tell you a nervous wreck." Yup. He can.

"It's just...I mean...Well now we have to go into the big scary adult world! With bills andpay checks you know? All the partying is behind us now." OK I didn't mean for that to sound so depressing. "And what if I trip over when collecting my form?" oops! Wasn't meant to say that out loud.

"Ruby Ruby Ruby. You're such a pessimist! Stop worrying! You're a confident independent woman-"

"Don't make fun of me!" The dick!

"Hey! OK look! You **are **a confident woman and you **are** a great nurse-to-be! So stop worrying and have fun today! With me OK?"

"Right OK. But as long as the fun you're implying keeps our clothes on" I laugh.

"Oh I don't know" he jokes back, leaning in making kissy noises.

"Ewww!!" I jump back laughing.

"OK OK! I need to leave you to get dolled up! And I need to get dressed too." He shoves the remainder of his toast in his mouth and gives me a hug before heading for the stairs. "And stop worrying!! I'll pick you up at 10.30, OK?" He yells over his shoulder before leaving.

Well better get "dolled up" then!

14.30 (After Graduation)

I run out to the crowd of parents and friends, not having to search for my family for long due to practically being tackled by Emma and then pulled into a "group hug" from my parents aswel.

"Can't....Breathe....Need ..... Air!" I attempt a sentence but it doen't work out for me.

They reluctantly let go of me and I can see that my Mum is smiling as if a coat hanger has got stuck in her mouth, Dad's crying and happy tears and Emma is ....is Emma checking out Alex? No...OMG! She is!

"Huhum!" I loudly clear my throat making her jump slightly. She turns to look at me then smiles "Congrats Ruby!.... Do you know that guy over there?" She whispers the last part in my ear obviously not wanting our parents or Alex to hear.

"Yes, Emma I do actually. His name is Alex and he's a total womanizer, stay away!" I laugh back, making Mum andDad look around themselves extremeyconfused. I look back over to where my best friend is and see him talking to an older lady, maybe his Mum or maybe is Granny...

"Shhht! I'm only asking! Is he your age? He looks older"

"Yes he's my age." But he does look older with his dark hair and stubble.

"Oh...Well never mind I'm not a cradle-snatcher." She looks a little put out, oh well.

"So whats happening now? Are you taking me out or something else?" I head my question to Mum, but surprisingly Dad answers.

"Yes, we're taking you out for the best meal you've ever had."

"Well that sounds nice, let me just go talk to Alex for a sec." I start to head over to his direction when Mum stops me.

"Whos Alex? You've never mentioned an Alex before?" Well look who's nosey.

"He's my friend and I've not seen you in years so its not surprising I haven't mentioned him." I say as I turn back around with a glance at Emma. This should be funny.

I walk right up to him, "Hey, Can't believe we're actually finished!!"

"Told you you wouldn't trip collecting your form!" He laughed. "Here, I've just heard there'sa party at Carters' parents place tonight, that big expensive house round by the park, you in?"

Damn! I'm stuck with my family! "Grrr! I can't! My parents are taking me out! Damn! Well you have fun and I might be there later OK?" His face fell.

"Right OK, but try to make it, it'll be the last time I see you before I head New York and you to Seattle."

"Then I'll defiantly make it! See you later...Wait actually can you give your "Hey There" face to the lady who looks a lot like me? She thought you were hot!" I quickly remember that Emma is problably watching.

"OK....Is she your sister?" He says to me while looking over my head and doing the face.

"Yeah and OMG! You're actually doing it!" I birst into laughter and said I'd meet him later at the party.

* * *

The family meal was good, well compared to the other ones anyway, Mum didn't nag me about staying and Dad talked more than normal. It reminded me of when I was little, all it missed was Katy, my other sister.

We finished our meal and I said I had a sore head so was going to turn in early. They all bought it and we took a taxi to my place. They said they'd see me tomorrow morning before I left for the road trip to Seattle. I ran up the stairs the second they were out of site to get ready, then headed to Carters' parents' place for the party.

* * *

**So there you go! The 2nd chapter! Hope you liked it! The next chapter she moves to La Push and meets some of the pack!!**

**I might take awhile to update though, my school break is over so I'll have loads of school work :(**

**Please REVIEW!! xxx**

**Oh and this is set 5 years after BD.**


	3. Chapter 3 New Town

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update!! I had like 3 essays to write :( I know thats just and excuse, but it is true. I can't promise to update regularly but I will eventually, be patient please. **

**Read & Review**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – New Town

_"Welcome To Forks Washington"_

Well here I am. After two days of driving, eating crappy take-outs, getting a sore back from sleeping in the car; I'm finally here – even though I am a day late.

The graduation party put a delay on my trip, but was totally worth it.

I start to head down the main road of the small town hoping to see a sign for the hospital. I need to pick up my timetable. I'll be working with children, mainly just the usual checkups, you know? The ones everyone hates.

I'm surprised at about how many cars are about. There's like none. I realise this when I'm stopped at traffic lights. The only set in eye sight. This whole town seems to be isolated by forests... I remember my thoughts before about bears being around,with my luck there's probably worse things around here than a bunch of bears. I momentarily forget my thoughts as the light turns green.

It isn't long until I arrive at the hospital. I park the car in the small car park and head towards the building. As I walk into the office area (isn't big enough to be called office) I notice two very beautiful men standing in deep conversation. I normally wouldn't describe men as "beautiful" but these men looked as though they just walked out of a cat-walk! They both have very pale skin with deep butterscotch eyes....weird. One has a bronze tinge to his hair while the other, who looks slightly older and shorter, has sleek blond hair and was wearing a doctors white coat.

I must have stood staring with my mouth open too long, for the younger looked up from his conversation to look at me. Embarrassed I walk up to the desk, blushing intensely.

"Excuse me. My names Ruby Jones, I'm a new nurse here." I'm not sure what I was meant to say. Hopefully that sounds professional.

"Oh yes dear. Welcome to Forks! I hope you enjoy working here, you'll soon know everyone. We're a very close-nit town. Well I have your timetable here somewhere..." The lady at the counter seems very nice and reminds me of my Granny, very talkative. She starts to look around her desk, obviously lost my sheet.

"Sorry Helen, I have it here. I was just looking at it earlier." Wow. That's a very soft voice. Just wow.

A pale hand reaches out in front of me with a piece of paper clutched. I look up from the arm to see one of the "beautiful men" I saw before. Stunned I forget how to talk for a moment and just stare, _Great Ruby, Just keep staring, He won't think you're weird at all! _I blink out of my gaze and smile politely at the Doctor, taking the piece of paper from him.

"Thank you" Was all I managed to squeak out.

"Oh, ! You startled me. So that's where it was, should have known." The receptionist, Helen was still flustering about, obviously imitated by this .

"So this must be our new nurse, Ruby yes?" I smiled a response. "It's nice to meet you; I'm as you already know. I hope you will like working here." He shakes my hand and JESUS! He's freezing!! I try to compose myself before replying.

"Thank you. I hope I will too." _Well that sounded very smart! Well done! Now everyone understands why your working with the children! _

"I had better be off. Have a lot to do. I suppose I shall see you the beginning of next week Ruby." He politely excuses himself with a small smile. Making me feel light headed. Great I'm going to have to work with him... starting in three days.

I look back over the desk, to see Helen grinning at me. "Right, so...Before you leave we should go over your contact details, since you have just moved." She gestures to an empty seat next to her, then starts fiddling with the computer. "Okay. You still have the same cell number yes?"

"Yup" was my intelligent reply.

"And what about your emergency number? Is it still Alexander Williams?"

"Yes, for the mean time anyway." I said. Alex's full name sounds so posh.

"And your address? I doubt that's the same"

"Well no, it's not the same, but I'm only renting a studio apartment at the moment, hopefully soon I will find a more permanent place. But I do have the apartments address here." I inform her as I search through my handbag getting out my diary. I told her the address as she typed it in.

We soon finish soon after that and I start to head to my car, when I remember something and head back to the desk. "Excuse me Helen, could you please direct me to the libery? I need to check my emails." She looks surprised to see me back, but quickly recovers herself.

"Yes of course dear! Head down the main road until you come to..." she pauses, thinking something through. "Actually if you'd like, you can use one of these computers, after all you do work here now." She smiles friendly at me, what a nice old woman.

"Thank you! That would be great." She shows me round back to what seems to be a staff room. People in white coats are sitting and laughing in conversations. I think I'm going to like it here. Helen stops in front of me and clears her through.

"Everyone! This is our new colleague Ruby Jones. She'll be a Paediatric nurse. Please make her feel welcome." She easily got all their attention with her loud voice. "Ruby that's the computers over there," She says to only me while pointing to her left. "for now just use the guest sign in on the wall." She pats me on the back then left the room.

Two nurses come up to greet me and introduce themselves, one called Holly the other Laura. They seem nice. After some more welcomes I head over to the computer and check my emails. I have one about the perfect little house!!! YEY!!!

_Dear Miss. Jones,_

_Thank you for your email. Sorry for not replying sooner I have had a lot to do recently. I'm not surprised you fell in love with it in that photo. I did the second I saw it. We, my husband and I, haven't got much interest in it yet so you are more than welcome to come have a look around. I would like to meet the person who may own my house. Please contact me a day that would suit you best to have a look around the cottage. Also since you're new to the area I would love to give you a tour of the town. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Emily Uley._

_P.S. This is my cell number so please don't hesitate to call. (Insert number here)_

Wow! She seems so nice! Better call her. I get out my once fashionable phone and am about to type the number in when suddenly think I should do this when I'm by myself. I excuse myself and walk back through the hospital to my car. I sit on my tattered seat and type the number in.

"_Hello_" She answers after a couple of rings.

"Hi, is this Emily Uley?" I always get nervous on the phone, I don't know why.

"_Yes it is, and who's asking_?" Sounding slightly confused.

"Oh sorry, I am Ruby Jones. I'm the person interested in your cabin."

"_Oh! I didn't realise you're Scottish_!" She laughs. "_So I guess you're calling about coming over to see it_?"

"Yeah, I didn't say I am in the email. So what day is it OK to see the house?"

"_Em...Well any days but Tuesday, Wednesday or Fridays. Those are the days I work_."

"OK, so is tomorrow too soon?"

"Of _course not! Will I meet you at the__ Rivers Edge Restaurant_? ((A/N: Real place, I googled La Push Restaurants, LOL)) _Do you know where that is?"_

After she told me where to go and what time to meet I decide to go to the studio flat. I arrive and dump my stuff on the sofa and collapse on the bed. I call Alex to inform him about my day and about tomorrow before ordering a pizza.

I start to put my clothes into the cupboard and listening to Kelly Clarkson, then there's a knock at the door. I place the top I was folding on a chair and head to unlock the door.

Wow! This guy is huge! He has to be way over 6 foot! And he is deffinately a native. He looks slightly confused when he sees me, wonder why that is. I look him up and down slyly seeing a name badge. _Brady._ Weird name.

"Hey, em... heres your pizza." He says as he hands the pizza box to me. "You're new. I haven't seen you here before." He states.

"Thanks, and yeah I am. I guess everyone knows everyone here." I smile and hand him his money. He soon leaves and I eat about half of my pizza and watching a crappy sitcom on the TV before heading to bed.

* * *

**:D Thats Ch3! Next chapter she will meet Emily and maybe even Embry!! not sure yet but it might happen.**

**Please REVIEW!! :D:D:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews. **

**Just so you know, I don't have any knowledge about how buying or selling a house works, so I just made it simple like it should be!! After all, this is all fiction :D**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL BELONGS TO THE AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Read & Review :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I climb out my car and head towards the restaurant. As I open the door I realise I don't know what Emily looks like, is she blonde? Brunette? Ginger? Tall? Small? I walk up to the bar, hopefully the bartender knows who Emily is and if she is here.

"Excuses me? I'm looking for Emily Uley. Has she arrived yet?" I ask timidly.

The bartender who looks about my age answers with a polite smile. "Oh you must be Ruby! I'm a friend of Emily's, Kim." She shakes my hand. "Emily has just gone to use the toilet, so she'll be back in a sec."

"Nice to meet you. OK, I guess I'll just wait here then." Kim seems awfully nice.

"So you're new to the rez. I hope you'll like it. It's really boring though, nothing to do except go to Port Angeles or cliff diving if you're into that kind of stuff." Wow, I want to go cliff diving!

"Cliff diving? That sounds fun! What's it like?"

"You want to cliff dive?" She looks stunned. " Well, em...I've never done it but my fiancé and his friends do it all the time! They find it fun."

She's engaged, she can't be more than 25, and she's engaged!! I suppose people get married young around here.

"You're getting married? Congrats. Sorry if I'm being nosy, but what age are you?"

"Oh it's OK! I'm 23, but we've been engaged since... well" she pauses for a moment. "Jared proposed four months ago, but we've been together since we were 16, I always knew we would end up together."

. . . 16! She's been with him since she was 16! That's like 7 years!

_Well at least she has someone! Jared obviously loves her. You don't have anyone! You're going to end up alone!_

Wow! Did I just think that? What's happening to me?

"Emily! Look who has arrived." Kim called over my shoulder. I turn around, and find it hard not to gasp. The beautiful, native, petite woman had three red scars running down the right side of her face, making her have a permanent frown.

Some people – most people – probably think it roans her beauty, but I think it just adds to it. She has obviously had some trauma in her past, with a near death experience leaving her with these three scars.

Her eyes move from Kim to me, her smile brightening her face.

"Ruby. It's lovely to finally meet you!" She stands in front of my stool at the bar, offering her hand to me.

"And you, Emily." I shake her hand and smile back.

"so let's head off to the cabin shall we?"

"Great!" I say as I pick up my bag from the floor.

"You're welcome to join us Kim." Emily said.

"I might meet you there after my shift." Kim says back.

"OK, the pa...." She stumbles on a word I can't make out "guys should be coming round for lunch anyway"

She leads me out the restaurant, while telling me to follow her in my car. I do as I'm told and follow her small car down the main road and off up a country road. I follow her for another 5 minutes before turning down a slip road to the cute little cabin surrounded by flowers.

"Here we are!" She sates as getting out her car.

"It's beautiful! You must work on the garden everyday"

"Well near enough, but I can't take all the credit. The rain helps a lot!" She laughs. "Right, I'll show you around"

She leads me through the patio and to the front door. She opens it, it wasn't locked. How weird. The front room is a small kitchen/dining room that's connected to the living room. It is quite a big room, much bigger than the kitchen but not massive. She leads me up the very steep stair case (more like a ladder) to the master bedroom and the bathroom. The bedroom is about the same size as the living room down stairs, it has a double bed in the centre with a wardrobe and a desk. The on suite has everything needed in a bathroom.

"So, that's it! It's small but cosy and -" She's cut off by a load of laughter from downstairs. I jump in surprise while a small smile appears on Emily's face. "Excuse me, I need to go and feed a bunch of hungry men, feel free to look some more or you can come down and meet them?" She laughs.

"I think I'll come to meet them" I smile back. This should be funny. She grabs my hand and walks back out the bathroom and down the stairs.

The laughter gets louder and I have to stop myself from covering my ears.

"Hi guys! We have a guest so please behave!" Emily calls over them, letting her rasp on my hand go as we entre the kitchen, leaving me standing like an idiot beside the door. She goes straight to the cupboard where she pulls out two trays of muffins and sets them on the table, that is surrounded by huge guys! I mean proper massive! and most seem to be staring at me . . . great! I blush and look away.

"Guys! Stop staring! How rude." Emily laughs from where shes sits, on her husbands lap, I hope he's her husband anyway. "Everyone this is Ruby, Ruby this is everyone"

Theres a mumble of heys, his, and sups.

"hi" was all I could get out. It's not my fault! I'm in a very small room with very VERY hot guys.

"Hi I'm Sam, Emily's husband," I smile back "This is Paul, Seth, Leah, Jacob, Colin, Brady,Quil and Embry"

I smile at each person when he points them out, but when he said Embry . . . I couldn't look away. This man was a gift from the gods! His dark brown eyes staring right into mine, making me feel naked, I feel as though I can't hide anything from this man. He slowly turns the sides of his lips into a goofy smile.

Our gaze is broken by someone clearing their throat. I look away blushing furiously.

"Embry . . . Did you just . . . FINALLY!" Everyone congratulations him, confusing me even more. A few of the guys just smile at me weirdly, knowingly. . . freaking me out.

"Erm . . . I think I should go. I don't want to intrude.

"No! Don't go." Embry's outburst made me jump, I look up at him, since he is now standing, whoa! He has no shirt on! OMG! He has a 8 pack! Breath Ruby Breath! "I mean . . . we don't know anything about you, stay and have some fun" He looks down at the floor, waiting for my reply. I reach out to him, wanting to comfort him, but stop myself, I hardy know this guy!

"OK," I shrug, making him look down at me with his goofy smile back. "What would you guys like to know."

* * *

**:D it's short but good I hope.**

**I'm starting to write a new story, still Embry/OC. But it has more drama, so I might not update that soon**

**Please review :o) x**


End file.
